


Silent Thunderstorm

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Friendship, Meepmorp, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot discover a moment of silence during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Thunderstorm

Thunder crashed outside, the rain beat the world into dripping submission. The world was a turbulent dance of noise, water, and wind.  
Peridot stared up at the ceiling, a small frown worrying at her face as she thought about Lapis, out there in the elements. Lapis, who would rather brave one of this planets thunderstorms, than spend an evening with her.

Another crash of thunder rumbled through Peridot's form, this one felt like it almost brought the entire barn down around her. She sighed and, with some concentration, levitated an umbrella into her outstretched hand, her resolve strengthened for the time being. Taking a deep breath, and wishing she could summon one of those giant bubbles that Steven could, the small green gem crept out from the safety of the barn into the cruel, relentless, wet winds. Keeping the umbrella hovering beside her, she made her slow, slow climb up the ladder she had installed a few log dates ago, towards Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis Lazuli, a cold gem, sat on their makeshift balcony. She presumed she was safe from Peridot's company up here, due to the storm. It was a stronger storm than she had grown accustomed to on Earth, and the rain stung her skin like needles, as opposed to the thick, fat raindrops that frequented Beach City showers.  
The winds were getting stronger, and as she felt herself shift infinitesimally, she summoned shackles to hold her to the roof and ignored, or perhaps bathed in, the spark of fear that settled low in her gem. The spark of fear that threatened to send her back into Jaspers arms, that begged her not to live alone, not to live as half a gem again. 

Peridot had, after a lengthy climb, made it to the small balcony she had erected almost a month ago now. Peeking her head over the edge, she used a small fist to furiously wipe the water away from her visor, allowing her to sneak a furtive glance at Lapis.  
She had been trying for months to apologise to Lapis, using words, and gifts, trinkets and time alone. Nothing had worked, she thought. Until she had learned to write in a human dialect, calligraphy, if she remembered correctly. She had commanded Stevens father to buy her the nicest paper and blue ink, and she had written Lapis Lazuli in the tidiest, curliest calligraphy ever, and presented it with bursting pride. Only to watch the blue gem crumple it and toss it on the floor, her eyes empty, cold, dry.

But all was not hopeless, although Peridot would never admit that she had definitely cried into Stevens lap during his next visit. Only the next day, she had come back from one of her nature walks early, and had caught Lapis collecting the paper and smoothing it out again, she even thought Lapis had smiled at it! Peridot grinned at the memory, Lapis didn't hate her. She just didn't know how to forgive her, or how to like her. Shaking herself out of her memories, Peridot hauled herself up onto the balcony and plopped herself down next to Lapis, who was staring up into the chaotic sky, a look of peace on her face. Wordlessly, Peridot opened up the large umbrella and positioned it over them both, taking strength from the fact that Lapis hadn't flown away yet, as she was wont to do.

Lapis huffed within herself, mildly annoyed at the fact that Peridot was in her space again. However, the smaller gem hadn't actually spoken to her yet, which was usually the main factor in disliking her so much. She had.. Brought an umbrella with her, to protect the water gem from the rain. Lapis smiled, despite her misgivings towards Peridot, and leaned into the green shoulder next to her, stifling another smile at Peridot's small gasp.

No words were needed between the two barnmates at this moment in time, this timeless moment. They both sat on the balcony, under the umbrella, and watched the rain lashing down upon the countryside, upon their new home. Hopefully, they both did hope, that things could finally dissipate between them. They were both stuck on this planet, and in the same structure, they hoped this moment of amicable silence could lead to a friendship. Lapis was, after all, becoming rather intrigued by Peridot's creations, which the blue gem had taken to calling "meepmorps."


End file.
